


Bar Dreams

by LadyAuroraStars



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: AU happy ending, Bar, El Rey, Fluffy, beach, daddy!Seth, death dreams, everyone is happy? thats odd, i could not help myself, in another life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraStars/pseuds/LadyAuroraStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate dreams of another life in El Rey as she takes her last breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my badass Beta @zombiecazz!  
> Hope everyone enjoys this little oneshot

_I have written a LOT about the bar that Seth dreams of opening, and the El Rey that he and Richie had been searching for. I have a bit of an obsession with the idea that everything could work out, or that at least we could get a glimpse of the El Rey our characters searched for._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

On the brink of death Kate dreams. She dreams of a life that she knows she will never have and while Richie screams above her body she dreams of the sun. As Kate closes her eyes for the last time as a human, she sees sad brown eyes and while the crimson blood flows around Kate’s laid out body, she dreams of the sound of the ocean and of the sand that she will never able to make footprints in.

 

Her entire body is feels warm and her eyes flutter open to a bright, blinding light. Kate Fuller is lying on a beach somewhere in Mexico- somewhere where no one knows the life she lived before. Bright blue water splashes against the white sand, and the salt is so thick in the air you can practically taste it.

If you listen close enough you can hear soft Latin music playing somewhere off in the distance. The music is accompanied by the sound of laughter and clinking glass, and Kate just knows that those are the sounds of her home. Walking up the beach Kate finds the small bar nestled between palm trees. The large bamboo doors open into a large room filled with people illuminated by the sunlight. People are dancing, and laughing as she moves throughout the room and the smell of coconut and rum is almost overwhelming, but also, somehow comforting.

The bar is lit against the back wall, an entire wall of booze, and a familiar head of dark hair turning into a back room leads Kate through the crowded room. Kate walks a path on the light, bamboo floors that feel as though they were paved just for her- as though this place is _her_ place.

Just before reaching the bar Kate hears her name- her name being called through the crowded bar, her name getting lost in the sea of voices.  A slight wave of a hand draws her attention to Richie, who is sitting at a little table wearing shorts and a floral button up, as he sips from a corona with Santanico at his side, in a bright yellow day dress, sipping on a bloody Mary.

Kate Fuller finds herself in a world where the name Seth Gecko is no longer infamous and where his name does not conjure up pictures of death and violence In this world consisting of a small beach in Mexico his name still means a lot to her. It means the pair of arms that surprisingly wrap around her and it means the deep laugh that he laughs as she jumps. This world means no more running from the past, it means that they have found home and their home is together in each other- they have made an El Rey vision a reality.

In this world Seth smiles more and his relationship with Richie is stronger than ever. In this world his love for Kate is accepted by both Kate and himself and they have made their own world- it is a world that they have fought hard for. A world where the Gecko brother’s names are no longer feared is a world where she takes his name. A world where Kate no longer lies awake at night wondering how long until the cops catch up with them, or the Culebras decide revenge is the best way to go. This world where the ocean is constant background music and the biggest worry is the crowd on a Friday night.

Kate feels his eyes on her- it makes her skin prickle and as she turns in search for him, a laugh catches her ear. It’s a laugh that brings back the feeling of safety and warmth, she cannot remember the last time she heard it. Sitting there in the corner of the room, a bright smile on her face, the kind that reaches her eyes is Kate’s mother. She’s sitting with her daddy, and they are both tanned and so, so alive. Her daddy is wearing that stupid sun hat that he wears in the summer, and her mother’s smooth hands are curled around his hand on top of the table.

Kate sets out through the throng to reach her parents, “Momma!” She shouts as she tries to make her voice heard.

But, for some reason she is unable to move from the spot in the middle of the room.

“Princess, Scott wants to know if the kids can stay with him tonight?” Seth voice suddenly fills her ears, making her jump.

She twists around to see those brown eyes, the brown eyes that became her home before this place ever did. He’s clean shaven and it’s an almost odd sight to see him in a lightly colored button up with shorts. Seth Gecko has found his El Rey and Kate is shocked when she realises that it’s all she wants too- A world where they could just _be_.

_Bonnie and Clyde retired is so much better than Bonnie and Clyde on the run._

This world is what allows the existence of giggling to precede Scott- older now – as he comes through the front doors with a little boy tugging on his arm and a little girl dancing around them. In this world there are excited brown eyes that match Seth’s, and grins that scream Kate Fuller. There exists a family of happy Geckos living in a safe haven- a place where the walls will never crumble.

“Daddy!” The little girl screams as she runs out the front door.

Seth’s breath is hot on her ear when he leans in and whispers, “I love you Katie.” And, then within a split second, as though commanded, Seth is out the door and down the beach chasing after the beautiful little girl.

“That is a sight I never thought I would see.” Says Richie with a smile, as he suddenly appears beside her. “My brother adores that little girl. Who would have thought it, huh Katie? That this would be the life we would end up living?”

Kate smiles as the little boy runs out after his father, and Scott trails behind him, stumbling on the white sand. The sight before Kate stirs a strange feeling inside of her, a mix between desire and contentment- if there is such a feeling. The need to have this be the only world she ever lives in.

Richie’s fingertips on her cheek bring her back from her thoughts, he wipes away the warm tears that have spilt, and as she tries to regain herself, it’s her mother’s voice that makes the tears appear again.

“Katie,” Her voice is like smooth vanilla, and her smile is almost brighter than Kate has ever seen it- her mother is _happy_. “There is no need to be sad my dear, but you cannot stay. This world is not your own, you must go and fight. Remember all that could have been, and what could still be. The love is still there, it’s still in your eyes. It _always_ has been.”

With a flash of white light Kate finds herself standing on the beach once again. The ocean brushes her feet, and all she can feel is a growing sting in her back, and then nothing at all- it’s as though she is floating, and falling all at once. The white sand beneath her is bright red, an ugly looking color that brings distaste to Kate. It’s a color she is all too familiar with, and for that she can’t help but feel upset by it.

“Kate!” She hears Seth scream, as though he is in agony. Kate wants to help him, she wants to understand what’s wrong, and face his demons for him, but she can’t help the heaviness in her eyes, and so she closes them.

When she opens her eyes again she’s back there- back at the blood well lying in a puddle of her own blood. The night sky is all she sees at first, a black canvas of bright, little stars somewhere at home in the warm night, with their light shining down upon Kate’s body. The smell of coconuts and salt water is gone replaced by a tangy, copper scent that surrounds her, and the sound of ocean waves is replaced with a deafening silence.

It’s finally the voices that bring her back around to take in the moving world below the night sky. Richie’s voice is off in the distance, and Scott’s harsh breathing is close by. The world is different, than when she originally closed her eyes, Carlos is gone along with all of the blood, it’s probably just past midnight, and Kate knows that it’s all over. She doesn’t know how it happened, but she knows that she’s waking up to a different world- a world where the Gecko brothers have gotten themselves out of the drastic situation they were in.

Kate lays in her own cold blood, and her body feels different than before. It’s the small whisper of her name that makes her finally realize that she is being held. A large, tanned arm, with black flames circling the muscles, is wrapped around her small pale frame and as she looks up she finds brown eyes, those same brown eyes she had seen in her other life. They are red, and for the first time in a long time, Kate recognizes that redness as grief and not a high.

“Kate?” His voice is rough, and strained. He stutters as she reaches up, and touches his face. “Princess?” He says again- confusion clear on his face.

“Seth, what happened?” Her voice croaks out as her finger runs over his jaw line.

Seth just looks at her, stares at her face and lines appear around his eyes as new tears find themselves falling down his cheeks. His arms grip her tightly, and Kate questions when she gained feeling back. He pulls her body up against his, pressing her into his chest, and burying his face in her hair.

“Scott!” Seth says loudly over her head, “Scott!” He hollers again for the young boy.

 “Holy shit!” The young boy says in barely a whisper, as he sits beside his sister- tears filling his eyes.

As Scott comforts his sister, Richie watches on as Seth does not let her leave his arms, and as he slowly walks over to them he removes his glasses and places them in his suit pocket. He bends down onto his knees beside his brother, reaching for her hand and staring at the blood that covers it.

The three of them gather around Kate who’s alive and breathing, and each of them share a glance with one another, but no one mentions Kate’s eyes out loud, bright red has stolen all the white from her eyes and Crimson iris’s swirls around her black pupils. Richie holds her small, fragile but deadly hand, and finds himself searching for an answer, as to how the girl he watched take her last breath is now alive. Beside him Seth stays quite, having cried as much as he thought his body could possibly cry when he finally saw the girl lying cold on the ground. Seth sends a silent thank you up to whoever is watching them, to whatever God that may be responsible for bringing back his angel.


End file.
